bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fox and the Dragon, Akashi’s sinister copies.
(Note: This is Chapter 15 of the ''Return From Exile'' story arc.) Komamura stands ready to take the next attack Akashi-J sends at him… “The intensity of my attack will increase by a factor of 10 every time it comes in contact with another’s spiritual pressure,” Akashi-J said. “Interesting, but not worth my time,” Komamura threw a punch in the air, as he did a massive armored fist came flying down upon Akashi-J. “Hm,” Akashi-J lightly swung his blade toward the oncoming attack and the fist was halted and began to crack along the knuckles. “You see that is 1000 times the original strength of my attack,” he said still digging his blade into the fist, as he looked at Komamura, “so unless you are able to increase your attack power by ten times I suggest you make a more prudent attack choice,” with that Akashi-J pulled off of the fist and swung back at it, crushing it. “Now the attack will need to be 10000 times as strong as that original attack. Don’t you see?” He laughed to himself, “There is nothing you can do!” “Nothing?” Komamura stood to his full height, “you underestimate my abilities, ryoka shinigami. Bankai!” Suddenly an immense amount of spiritual pressure was released and a red glow enveloped the captain’s body, as a massive suit of armor towered above both of them. “Now let us destroy, this monster, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō.” With that Komamura stabbed his blade to the ground, and the armor copied his action sending its blade crashing down upon. Akashi’s blade swings and catches the attack but is barely able to repel it. “You see? Don’t you feel how much stronger even my weakest attacks have become!” “What I feel is that you don’t understand the true power of my technique,” Akashi-J smiled. “In its shikai, my Jisatsu Kingu can only increase its Straight power by two times for five strikes before I must set a new base attack power, but in its bankai Randamu Kado Jisatsu Kingu is able to increase the attack power of each succeeding attack by a power of ten, with no need to reset the base. In short, for every attack my power increases ten times and will continue to do so until it can no longer make contact with someone’s spiritual pressure!” “What?” Komamura said to himself, “That cannot be possible, such power cannot be attainable!” “You disbelieve?” Akashi-J asked, “then I shall demonstrate!” He flash stepped appearing at eye level with Komamura’s Bankai, held out his blade and lightly tapped the helmet. It was all Komamura could do to prevent the complete collapse of the armor. “Still unconvinced?” Akashi-J said as he flash stepped a few yards from the recovering captain, “Then come at me with your full force!” Komamura did just that. With all the strength and spiritual pressure he could release he attacked Akashi-J. The immense blade crashed into him, or at least it should have but the force of Akashi-J’s attack had collided with the attack and they were of matched strength. “So this is your full power?” Akashi-J asked, “how disappointing.” He flashed back a foot and the still pressing attack from Komamura flies into Akashi-J’s zanpakto again and the enormous blade shatters. Akashi-J then flashes and appears in the same spot and the entire suit of armor shattered and disappeared. Komamura stood horrified as his bankai dissipated, and fell to his knees unable to stand he felt so weak. “And now you have nothing to hide behind,” Akashi-J said, “time to end this,” he raised his blade to preparing to execute him…at that moment he sensed something and looked toward Akashi-K. A few moments ago, Akashi-10 stands across from a shocked Hitsugaya who’s shikai has just been torn apart… “So that was your shikai?” he said irritation in his voice. “Pathetic.” “Silence you worthless traitor!” Hitsugaya raised his blade, “''Bankai Daiguren Hyorinmaru''!” Instantly Hitsugaya was surrounded in icey armor of his bankai state, complete with immense wings and all. “That is an interesting Bankai,” Akashi-10 said tensely, “I bet I can do better.” Suddenly the cards surrounded him and when the cloud parted, a replica armor including the wings was on Akashi-10. “How dare you!” Hitsugaya called out. “treating my bankai as a joke.” “No! How dare you for attempting to defeat me in my final stage of bankai with your lowly shikai!” Akashi-10 called out. “My strength far out classes your own, you adolescent, and believe me when I say that your bankai is a joke!” With that Akashi-10 called his sword to his hand from within the cards on his body, and the armored, warriors flew at one another, an immense spiritual pressure flew away from them. Hitsugaya managed to actually stab Akashi-10 in the heart tattooed on his bare right shoulder, and Akashi-10 found himself encased in ice that grew out from the wound. “''Daiguren Hyorinmaru'',” Histugaya began, “that is my Bankai’s name and it is the most powerful Ice-type zanpakto ever. Do not take its powers so lightly. You have already allowed yourself to be caught by my Ryusenka” As he spoke the ice surrounding Akashi-10 began to crack, and as it did cards came flying out of the cracks of it. They gathered together and formed a body and as the outer cards pulled away there stood Akashi-10. “That is quite the technique.” “''Shuffle'' is one of the most basic techniques of my zanpakto and I have brought it to perfection. Randamu Kado Jisatsu Kingu is an incredibly powerful bankai, and I have trained with it for close to half a century. That is longer than you have even been in the Soul Society. So how could you begin to believe that you have the ability to defeat me.” “You’re right,” Hitsugaya, ”in fact at this point, there are many abilities I have that I cannot claim to have mastered, but even in my current state I know that I can defeat you, ryoka.” “Insolent little!” a great number of cards went flying toward Hitsugaya, who shielded himself with his wings. The cards ricocheted off, and gathered back to Akashi-10. “Don’t insult me with such attacks; come at me with your blade!” Hitsugaya called out. “Fine,” said Akashi-10, and the cards assembled back into their blade state. Their blades clashed again and again. “You are quite foolish to think you can defeat me.” “And you are foolish to think that you understand my full power,” with that Hitsugaya ended his attack. Akashi took one more swing at his blade and it shattered. “Hm?” Hitsugaya’s blade turned to ice at the tip, and before long his entire body was ice, which then promptly cracked and shattered. “A fake?” he said to himself. “Yes,” Hitsugaya said from behind him, “and my ice clone is quite an amazing one. You see it can appear to be me in every possible way even though it was just a clone, and it would have continued on if I had needed to, but it has allowed me enough time to prepare this! Sennen Hyoro!” He turned his blade a quarter turn. “Wh-?” before he could realize it several large ice pillars crashed in on him forming one enormous block of ice. “Fairwell,” Hitsugaya said, “you pathetic copy.” He then slashed the ice at a diagonal that ran across Akashi-10. The top section slid away, and Akashi-10 split into two halves. The ice promptly shattered into countless pieces, and Akashi-10 seemed to disappear with them. “It really is a shame that he has no greater power than that.” “Hahaha,” Akashi’s voice rang out, “you really think it is so simple to defeat me? I have defeated beings that make your strength appear as nothing!” A cloud of cards seemed to be gathering and surrounding Hitsugaya. “Unfortunately for you, I have discovered your weakness,” spoke the voice from the rushing cloud. “You are dependent on the moisture in the air. That is how you call upon all of that ice. But we are in an arid, and dry area so you have to work harder to use larger techniques like that last one.” “You are quite clever and very quick to figure out your opponents,” Hitsugaya began. “It is important to have a quick battle analysis when you deal with as many opponents as I have faced in Hueco Mundo. They do not offer the luxury of discussion.” Akashi-10’s voice said. “And unfortunately you have. Flush!” the cards began to glow as they continued to spin around Hitsugaya finally they formed a complete sphere around him. “What are you- guh!” “Having trouble breathing?” Akashi-10 laughed. “My flush technique has dried the air out and made it quite warm in this closed space so I can imagine that you are quite the disadvantage.” Even as he spoke Hitsugaya realized he was becoming light headed and the ice of his armor had begun to dissipate in the heat. Before long Hitsugaya had lost consciousness and his blade returned to its sealed form, then Akashi-10 returned to his physical body, and raised his blade in both hands ready to bring it down swiftly on Hitsugaya, when suddenly he sensed something and turned to look at Akashi-K. Previous Chapter: Another Deadly Technique: The Royal Flush! Next Chapter: The Blade of a Demon against the Untouchable Blade.